The present invention relates to a hermetic sealing assembly for refrigerators in machines for vending prepackaged foodstuffs such as toasts, small pizzas and the like.
Food vending machines, particularly for warm food such as toasts, sandwiches, small pizzas, buns or the like, are currently widely used.
In these vending machines, the food is preloaded in a deep-frozen state and must be kept in that state.
Accordingly, said vending machines, in addition to having a cooking section, also have one or more refrigeration chambers for storing the food.
During normal use, the food is removed automatically from the refrigeration chambers where it is stored and is transferred for cooking and then distributed to the user.
In particular, the vending machines described herein have a rather significant drawback consisting in the formation of moisture in the refrigeration chamber (or chambers) due to the heat exchange that occurs between the inside of the chamber and the environment outside said chamber.
Moisture formation is particularly damaging, since said moisture can be absorbed by the prepackaged products, severely affecting their organoleptic and culinary characteristics.